Of Demon Bondage
by rhygell
Summary: [2 out of 3] [Yaoi] The The Yondaime should have remembered that demons are carnal creatures when he sealed the Kyuubi in a mortal body. Now that Naruto's 16, all hell breaks loose. Some people didn't mind. Naru!seme, surprise yaoi pairings, KakaIru
1. Problems

Title: Of Demon Bondage (1/3)

Chapter One: Problems

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. This is for fun, and not profit.

Dedications: For Kyuubi-sama, and for people who wanted Naruto inside, not necessarily on top. Ah, yes, Naru-seme. worship

Tsunade

The blond scowled at the scroll she was reading, red-lacquered nails lightly scratching the table as she read. The garish illustrations made her head ache. She sighed, and tossed the now furled document to a box by her feet where it landed on top of several of today's discards.

"No luck as usual, I take it," a too-amused voice said from outside the window.

The Godaime didn't even bother to glare at the newly-arrived ninja as he hopped into the room. "You were supposed to report to me yesterday, Jiraiya." She reached for a new scroll to peruse. "Well?"

"Hmm, I didn't think you'd miss me overmuch." He shrugged, grinning insolently. "Some other things came up. Really."

The blond raised her hand abruptly. The white-haired man only shrugged again, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he gazed out of the window. They have been at this for a week. The box by the Godaime's feet were the fifth collection of casualties – worthless files – from the library.

"... So that's it, hmmm? Omoshiroi," she murmured as she ponderously tapped her fingers along the edge of an ornate sketch on the scroll she was reading. "This would explain it nicely, I think."

"You've actually found something worthwhile in the archives?" A note of surprise shaded the hermit's voice as he looked at the faintly triumphant Fifth Hokage,. "Something more substantial than the usual superstitious crap? Don't tell me that they have an account of a trial or whatever …"

"Jiji, you're old, not stupid, so stop acting. Here." She thrust the document under his nose, and was awarded with a satisfying jaw-drop. "Flies may be a good source of protein, but I didn't know you were _that_ far into your association with toads." She smiled to take away the sting of her words, but her expression was serious in a flash. "This could be the biggest problem we'd have since Orochimaru." Was there really a time when the snake manipulator was their friend? It made her feel her years, suddenly. "Ne, Jiraiya?"

"Hmm." The Frog Hermit, mouth firmly shut, shrugged, with an irritatingly complacent smile, his calm – along with his usual blitheness – intact. "Orochimaru's work is being dealt with, and is contained, for the time being. The Uchiha protégé is back with us, and is willing to calmly wait for a chance for revenge, which is good, in a sense. Akatsuki, as of now, is scattered, and is a long way from their former strength. We could concentrate on this problem, at least."

_True. But if my conjectures are accurate, then this is infinitely more permanent and potentially more dangerous than Orochimaru and the Akatsuki both. If only we can talk to him/her directly …_

The door slammed open, and two Jounin brought in more scrolls for her scrutiny. Most of them were hearsays and bullshit, true, but about one in fifty yields a gem, a tiny sparkling diamond of precious information, on the whole worth the effort. Take for example the document she had been looking at.

"Do you have any other orders, Godaime-sama?" Kotetsu asked, warning Izumo not to speak with a glance.

"I need some …" Realizing that she probably has all the documents in the official library pertaining to the subject cluttering the room, she shook her head, blond pigtails swaying. "Thank you. You may now return to your posts."

The two saluted crisply, and disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

She has access to all the scrolls in Konoha, and none of them truly answered her questions. What was the use of her being the Hokage when she can't even protect the village from one boy? Tsunade picked up a scroll, but she only toyed with the tassels that kept it furled, brown eyes far away and thoughtful. "Have you tried asking her? Or him?" The thought that it could be both was disturbing her senses, but she had long since associated Kyuubi with the fox-spirits of local legends – therefore, a she.

"I doubt that even Gamabunta can talk to the Ninetails without putting the kid in a trance, and who knows what could happen, then." His brows knitted in a frown. "I could talk to the brat, though; from what I know, s/he talks to him, but this is a delicate matter. Ah, well, maybe twenty bowls of ramen would be a good enough incentive." Jiraiya raised his eyebrows provocatively. "But I'm not working for you for free! I'll do it if you promise – on your honor! – that I'll have a pick of any three girls in the Lotus Quarter – the best ones! – and you shoulder the tab."

Ignoring the jibe, she fixed him with a look, laden with all the formality and authority of her position. "Gama Sennin Jiraiya, please gather the information Konoha needs to the best of your abilities." It was no time to be Tsunade, the always-drunk Herculean gambler, the other Sannin, the Frog Hermit's former teammate.

Jiraiya understood, and saluted respectfully. "As you command, Godaime Hokage-sama." He cracked a grin. "I don't have any money, though!" He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sighed, making a mental note of paying Ichiraku for the 'incentive', and opened the scroll she was holding. She was about to put it in the 'discard pile' of worthless gossip and embellished folktales, when an illustration caught her eye. She placed the two documents side by side. On her right, the first scroll depicted a gruesome scene of a demon-fox lady seducing a mortal – consuming his soul and feeding on his body. Beside it, another demon-fox lady, was portrayed with her lover, but this time, she was repudiated by her mortal mate before he was consumed; she was enacting her vengeance on their village, and flames surrounded them.

_Naruto …_

Kyuubi

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my container.

Shocking as it may sound, it's true. By how else did a human differ from our kind other than some genetic technicalities and chakra abilities? A demon has feelings and emotions, not to mention intellect. And though guilt was a foreign sentiment, we demons understood it on a technical level, for we used it as a weapon. And now that I share a mortal body, I continuously wounded myself with my own doing. That was the sad fate of our kind, tied to the whims of humanity.

My mortal vessel had just recently turned sixteen – and as much as a try to keep myself, my being, separate from his, I couldn't keep from fusing with him, finding the frenzied state of his changing body a perfect opportunity for the part of myself I couldn't control to impose my wants and needs on him.

And it has been a very, very long time since I have indulged in the pleasures of the flesh.

I wasn't sure if it were a flaw in the seal – but I could keep the hunger inside me quiet, for a certain amount of time. During the week of the full moon, though, despite of my efforts to control and withdraw, my lusts pass from my subconscious through my cage, past the gates and out to his body, transferring my intent like a potent poison. It usually leaves him in a sorry state the rest of the month.

It's not because my tastes had occasionally led him to the darker parts of the village, where pleasure was pain's equivalent; where, in the cruel silence of the dimly-lit alleys, the men and women who renounced my container for what was locked inside him used my lusts as a punishment, another way of showing him how much he was worth to them. Here, where he had been before, as a naïve child, prosecuted for housing a demon in his body.

He, who wanted nothing else than to be the Hokage, to serve and protect the village that ostracized him!

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, my sweet and innocent cub. These people don't deserve you in the very least. And if it weren't for you, I'd have sent them to hell with my bare hands – paws, as the case may be.

No, it wasn't that. He even seemed to prefer it that way, for those who hated him to use him – not caring if they saw him as trash no matter what he did – as if that would be a way for them to accept him, as if that would be a way for them to see that he was not the monster they thought – knew! – him to be.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, my gentle and suffering kit. If I only had an ignoble dastard of a container, then I wouldn't be beleaguered by shame for something as natural as my monthly revelries. It's my fault that you were whoring yourself to the people who hate you, to the same kind of people who made you feel hell on earth.

When he was a kid, Naruto was used as a punching bag by several of the more sinister Konoha villagers – a toy passed around, enjoyed and punished, by the virtue of being my vessel. He knew nothing but pain, fear, and worthlessness in their crude hands – until the Sandaime found out. They disappeared, true, but new ones took their place, and though I wish, I couldn't tell the Godaime – Naruto won't let me. And to think that he'd come back to them – or to their sort, at least, it was near enough – to people like them, on my account, and feel it as ecstasy! The cruel assholes, the monsters; who was the demon? They, who did it to him? I, who let it happen, watching behind his eyes quivering with righteous wrath? Or Naruto himself, who hid his bruises behind feigned clumsiness, who presented a happy-go-lucky and uncaring public image because he felt that it was his duty to keep silent about it?

He turned sixteen – he and I both had no choice. I am a demon, nothing could change that, and I had my needs. He didn't want me fucking with his friends, to use such a crude term for it. If it were only that simple, though: I want a life-mate – which demon wasn't in need of one? But I could make do; if there wasn't any to have, I'd settle for a rough tumble or five, with as many partners as possible.

To protect his friends, he shared his pleasures to people of his worst nightmares. It's not surprising, this guilt that I feel.

As it went, my kit was worried that I'd tire of my dalliances with the dregs of Konoha's society, and that I'd turn my attentions to his friends instead. He has scruples with casual sex between his friends, for fear that they might develop a relationship with him – and they would leave him, once they knew who shared his body, once they learned about me.

If the others only knew what you're going through, I'm sure at least some of them would understand … but you wouldn't let them know – building the layers and layers of laughter and foolishness so that they wouldn't have a clue – and I couldn't tell them. So the farce continued.

It was something that I understand at a logical level, this idiocy of hiding from the people he didn't want to lose, but not in any way else. He was right, though, partly. I was fed up with how those crappy people my kit has to fuck with every month. I'm tired of him being treated like dirt by people who weren't even fit to lick his sandals – damn them to the lowest pits of hell. I have half a mind to bare my soul to the people who deemed him worthy of their companionship, although, granted, they don't know about me. Who better to share love with, other than his friends?

_Kit._ It's easier for me to speak to him directly in his sleep; he usually lacked the concentration needed to talk to me awake. I manifested in my demi-human form – my mother form, if you will. And even though I can interact with him freely, teach him techniques, among other things, I would always be behind the bars, the barrier built in his being. _Kit. Wake up. We need to talk._

_Kyuubi-san?_ he answered. In a moment, he was in front of me, wearing his uniform of black shirt and orange pants, but without his sandals. _Is there something wrong?_

Direct to the point was best. _When you wake up, there are only three days before the full moon._ The cycle was about to start.

_I know that this week wouldn't be pleasant for you._ What an understatement.

_Don't mind me, Kyuubi-san! I'll live through it – as always._

And if this continues, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt! Damn brat. Damn villagers. Damn lusts. If only I were free to look among his friends … _If you're having difficulties, since I have to share the experience with you … You could try telling your sensei, or the Frog Hermit and maybe they'd be able to find a way for me to do it alone –_

_No!_ The vehemence of it struck me. _What if there's nothing they could do? What if the only way out of it was to give you up to a new container? I don't them to suffer as I did … and I don't want to lose you either!_

_Thank you, Naruto. _The depth of his emotions touched me, the cold-hearted demon fox – the reason and source of his emotional scars – whom he treated as his parent. Very well then. _Chibi … would you be fine if I told you that I wanted to pass the week – _my beastly revelries – _with one or more of your friends? _I gave him a roguish smile.

He laughed weakly at that. I knew that it was I had supplied him of one of his worse fears. _Maybe you'd be spending the week alone, Kyuubi-san._

I would have made a lewd comment were he less nervous, so I only said a prim, _We'll see. _Nonsense, of course – I would make sure that I would catch my mate within the week. But I didn't tell him so; instead I bid him back to sleep.

I have his permission. If I were the type, I would have jumped for joy. As it was, I settled for a very contented growl.

Life-mating was the ultimate sacrifice demons could commit. We did not bond easily – usually, our carnal nature would call for several partners – because a life-mate wasn't just a fuck, wasn't just a lover, wasn't just a companion. A demon binding his/her life – body and soul both – to another's, to share his/her mate's fate; withstanding even the ire of the gods just to be with him/her …

I had to be careful, because this bond could control me. If, after mating, my chosen one would renounce me – I would suffer through it, loving my mate still. There would come a point that I would rather hazard the next life than feel the sorrow of having given all and found wanting.

I was pretty certain, though, that the one I – and my brat, though subconsciously – was searching for was among his friends.

_Tomorrow._

Iruka

"Ne, Kakashi," the brunette started to say as he poured his companion a cup of tea. "Have you noticed anything … weird … with Naruto lately?"

The Jounin's usual facemask was lowered, so his smile was visible. "You know that Naruto's always weird, koi." He ladled a generous helping of honey in his cup. "What particular case of it are you referring to, hmm?"

Iruka shrugged, staring at his cup, swirling its contents. "It's just that … I know he's been different since … well, and he is growing up … but recently …" He took Kakashi's offered hand and twined their fingers. "I don't know. It seemed that ever since he turned sixteen, there had been rumors of …" he trailed off. His lover was wearing his innocent look, and Kakashi NEVER looked that innocent, which would mean that – "Kakashi! You already know about this!"

The copy-nin shot him an apologetic smile. "Gomen ne, anata. I was going to tell you about that particular mission Godaime-sama assigned me this morning, but …" his eyebrows rose, and Iruka fought a failing battle of not blushing. Yes; a while ago, they were too busy _enjoying_ each other's company to even think, much less talk about such things as missions and stuff.

"You could have told me first thing …" the brunette was still flushed; he tightened his grip on his lover's hand. "Just tell me already!!!"

"Ne, koi, do you have any idea how cute you look when you're blushing?" He held his hands up when he got walloped on the head with a warm tea cozy. "Okay, fine, ow, I'm telling, I'm telling! The Godaime's not sure, but she thinks – actually, she knows – that demons are sexually active creatures, and well, now that Naruto's well into puberty …"

"Nan da tte?!" the Chuunin's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"I know. And from what I gather, most of the rumors are true." Kakashi shrugged. "The situation is S-level."

"That dangerous?" Iruka gasped, twisting the tea cozy in his other hand. "Does the Kyuubi want to create a harem? Or was it something else?" He hit his forehead with his palm. "Life-bonding." His eyes widened with alarm. "But the Ninetails is in Naruto!"

The Jounin nodded. "Just think of the implications. A lifebond. At the very least, do you think the villagers wouldn't go overboard if the Kyuubi establishes a harem?"

The Chuunin sighed in reply, and took a sip of tea, spat it out when he realized he was drinking from his lover's cup – it was too sweet – when a particularly brilliant idea manifested. "Ne, Kakashi. Does anyone know anything AT ALL about demon bondage?"

"Demon bondage, hmm?" The silver-haired Jounin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think –"

When he figured out that his perverted boyfriend might be reading his words differently, he blushed profusely, for the nth time that morning. And it was barely brunch yet. "Not that kind of bondage! I was talking about the life-bond!"

Kakashi blinked at Iruka. "Yeah, I know. What kind of bondage did you think was I thinking about?" At which, the Chuunin blushed an even deeper red. Kakashi held up his hands. "Well … actually, that's what the Hokage wanted to know. Of course, popular folklore has it that the fox demon will lash out if she gets turned down by her prospective mate, but beyond that …"

"We know next to nothing." Iruka frowned, tapping his lips for a moment, and after a while his expression lit up. "Ah! But won't the ANBU files contain _something _about cases like that? Or maybe other civilian files."

"Hai …" Kakashi said slowly, "but I'm pretty sure the Hokage has already looked those over. She has access to everything, after all." He raised his eyebrows. "Iruka …?"

"Answer this first." He held up a finger. "Am I allowed to join you in this mission?"

"Of course! That was the second reason why I was here after the Godaime talked to me about it."

And of course, if he thought about the first reason, he would probably blush AGAIN, so he didn't. "Very good." The brunette nodded in satisfaction. "Now, into the bathroom."

"Eh?" Question marks appeared around Kakashi's head. "What about the ANBU files, anata?"

"The Hokage doesn't have all of them!" Iruka enthused as he literally dragged the Jounin to the shower. "Come on, Kakashi, we have to do research, please hurry? Naruto's life is at stake here."

"Where?" he managed to choke out, before getting hit by a jet of cold water. "Iruka, honey, darling, my love, I can't take a bath in cold water!!!" he yelped. Kakashi had a very glum feeling that his beloved dolphin was doing this so he couldn't stay overlong and play. And he was succeeding in keeping his lover's hands to himself. He was seriously considering using his ninja skills despite of his promise …

"Don't be such a baby, anata," he cooed, in a very good humor as he joined his lover under the spray. "Cold water won't kill you."

"Yes it would! Where are we going?" he mumbled petulantly, deciding that even if Iruka won this round, he'd claim forfeit later that night. He could already think of many delicious ways – the Icha Icha series was a very good source.

"To the prominent Clans, of course. They have the biggest libraries in Konoha, after the official Library of the Hokage." Iruka smiled sweetly at Kakashi's thoughtful expression. "So, with which Clan should we start? The Uchiha, the Hyuuga? What about the Nara? The Akimichi?"

Kakashi nodded as he stepped out of the shower, thoroughly chilled but focused on the pending mission. He got to the towels first, vowing that later, he would exact a most delightful vengeance. "Hmmm, I think we better start with the Inuzuka Clan."

"Inuzuka?" Iruka frowned musingly, unaware of the hungry look in the Jounin's eye. "Why not?"

Neji

Furling the scroll shut, the Byakugan user placed the material on the low table beside him. It was still not enough. The Hyuuga Clan was one of the most powerful Clans in the whole country, yet there was NOTHING – not even one scrap of information! – in the libraries, but the most useless rubbish.

Neji sighed. Well, there was nothing he could do about it – after all, he was only from the branch family, and he wasn't the Protector, yet, not until he reaches his majority three years from now.

Who was he trying to kid, anyway? The truth was, he was only chewing himself out because he couldn't directly confront Naruto with what he saw a few weeks ago.

The image was still vivid in his memory every time he closed his eyes.

_He had no problems with keeping silent or masking his chakra signature, but there was something in the way that Naruto moved tonight that made him extra careful. If it weren't for the bloodstains he saw in the other boy's clothing and the almost feral look in his eyes, Neji wouldn't be out in the training grounds tonight._

_He decided to risk using the Byakugan – it would cover that much distance, and, at least he would have an excuse if he used it here instead of anywhere else._

_What he saw floored him._

_Whom he could only presume was Naruto by his chakra signature was bathed in an unceasing flow of strange red chakra. There were others with him – a man and a woman – and they were …_

Neji blushed, and cursed himself for blushing as he banished the memory to the dark recesses of his mind. There was nothing unusual in what Naruto and those two others were doing – though, there was, of course, the issue of Naruto being a minor. And if they were into sadomasochism, well, whatever made their boats float, right? As long as it was consensual – and from what he could gather, it WAS, very much so – who was to care?

As a matter of fact, Neji did. That was why he knew that it had been going for a while – sometime since the blonde's sixteenth birthday – and that it always occurred during the week of the full moon. There were times when there was as many as four of them, but mostly it was two or three, mainly men, and it involved blood and sex, with no artistry whatsoever, and, he suspected, no love either.

A part of him wanted to stop watching Naruto's monthly ventures – notwithstanding the voyeur in him – but there was always the question of his friend's choice of companions. Why did he have to gallivant with the worst sort? If he only wanted fleshly pleasures … there must be something more to this. His concern for his friend overrode his moral compunctions. He would watch over him again this week, unless he might be proven right…

A thought echoed in his mind, frightening in its logic, darkly seductive in a way his mind refused to process.

_Naruto is an able ninja. He could easily be Jounin, or ANBU level. It was a wonder he didn't discover I was watching unless …_

_He wanted to be caught._

_He wanted me to see._

The memory of the blonde's face slack with abandon filled his mind suddenly.

Neji blinked, shaking his head. Ridiculous, the idiot mind.

He stood up, needing to feel the sunlight kissing his skin. It wasn't to banish the images – he had also seen Naruto gallivanting in broad daylight – but was to see something else other than the trappings of his room. Being alone in the dark was dangerous.

Neji stepped out of the room. "You honor the Hyuuga Clan with your visit, Jiraiya-sama." He watched the startled flight of the birds before turning to the Sannin and bowing. "It must be about Naruto or the Kyuubi, if I'm not mistaken. Perhaps both?"

"Your eyes are as sharp as I thought they were, Hyuuga-san." The Frog Hermit smiled. "When do you plan to tell Tsunade what you know?"

He shrugged. "It was a private affair, I thought; personal." It was a fortunate thing that he was in his training clothes – he didn't have to change out of them, unlike if he were wearing a yukata, which he usually did when at home. He stepped off the tatami and put on his sandals. "I should have realized it had something to do with the Kyuubi. May I see the Hokage now?"

The old man's face, shuttered, stared at him silently for a few moments, before he finally nodded. "Let's go."

Tsunade

"He's been like that since a few months ago, but only for a short while," Inuzuka Hana told the Godaime as she prodded at her brother's sleeping form on the examination table. "When I ask him what the problem is, he only says, _I smell … something_." She frowned. "So it was with Akamaru, also."

The blonde nodded. "What about you? Did you smell the scent, as well?"

"Pheromones." She shrugged. "I smell them all the time. I've never encountered something so … potent … but that was about two to three months ago." She touched the red mark on his cheek. "I don't know. They weren't supposed to affect him this strongly."

"Ah." Tsunade wanted to kick herself at that, it sounded so inadequate. "Is it possible to talk to him?" She raised an eyebrow at the amount of chakra expended to keep Kiba sedated. A little more and he would be in a coma. "Does he usually become that violent?"

"Only during his funks," she answered. "That was understandable, but my brother is strong, and … well …" She tensed when Tsunade undid the sleeping jutsu she had performed. This could get ugly.

Even before he opened his eyes, Kiba's nose twitched. He sniffed. Sniffed, and sighed. He growled deep in his throat. _He's pleased,_ Hana noted distantly, _that's a first_.

"The female was here," Kiba murmured appreciatively, taking another whiff of the pheromone that made him so high. He turned over, lying on his stomach, pressing his cheek against the cold metal. "She wants to have pups." He grinned wide. "I'll oblige her, then!"

Tsunade snapped her fingers, a sound like lightning crackling. Uncomprehending brown eyes stared at the Godaime. "Kiba," she said softly, "where does the scent come from? How old is it?"

Hana only shook her head, knowing how useless the questions are, but she was startled when she heard her brother answer vehemently.

"The female is mine!" Kiba growled. "I'll find her whatever you do! I'll give her pups!"

"Of course." Tsunade winced mentally, but she tried her utmost not to show it. "I'll help you find her, as long as you tell me where the scent comes from, and how old it is."

Kiba still had a distrusting look on his face, but he answered grudgingly. "She was here, a few hours ago! Don't keep me away from her! She wants pups; I'll seed her, I'll give her a dozen –!" He lay still, unconscious, when the Godaime placed a weaker sleeping jutsu on him. Hana waited anxiously as she talked to an ANBU outside the room.

"Call Jiraiya and Kakashi," she ordered. "I'll meet them in my office." She turned to the worried kunoichi in the room. "Hana-san. Take Kiba home and stay with him. You're going to keep him sedated until further notice."

She nodded. That was all the explanation she was going to get, at least, for now. She picked her brother up, his head lolling, and walked out of the room.

Only when she was back in her room did Tsunade give in to her weakness, collapsing on the chair. She put her head in her hands, and let loose a shuddering breath.

She was the only one who used that examination room. And there was only one patient before Kiba was brought in for her inspection.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_Kyuubi wants kits._

Author's Notes

Omoshiroi – Interesting

Jiji – Old man

Chibi – (lit) Small

Ne – Hey/Right

Koi – Love

Mou – an indignant interjection (doesn't really translate)

Gomen – incomplete form of Gomen nasai, an apology

Anata – (in this context) Darling

Nan da tte?! – What did you say?!


	2. Double Dear

**Title:** Of Demon Bondage (2/3)

**Chapter Two:** Double Dear

**Disclaimers:** Kishimoto-san owns Naruto. I am not Kishimoto-san. By transitivity, I don't own Naruto. This plot is mine, though; this may come out as a variation of a clichéd theme, since great minds DO think alike, but I plan to twist this as much as possible, promise (that'll take time, sorry). I am not making money off this. Too bad for me, ne?

**Pairing(s):** Hmmm … other than the well-established KakaIru? Well, I'd like to leave that until the end, though the subtitle is a slight give away. Yaoi, definitely.

**Warning:** Definitely yaoi, graphic (and crappy) sex (finally). My 1st. Barely edited.

**Dedications:** For Kyuubi-sama, and for people who wanted Naruto inside, not necessarily on top. Ah, yes, all hail the Naru-seme. worship

O-tanjoubi omedetou, to both of us, beloved Shiranui Genma-san! huggle

I would like to thank my inspirations, the seiyuu of Naruto. You really got me going (even though I'm ALWAYS damn sleepy and feeling particularly lazy). The thought of you guys "speaking" in my fics is more than enough and more to stimulate the secretion of my creative juices.

Sorry for being a damned slowpoke. Bleh. It's finished a long time ago, but I need to give it some more polish.

Jiraiya

"Oh-so-magnificent Godaime Tsunade-sama, one of the three greatest – or is it more of overrated? – Konoha ninja known as the Sannin, renowned medic all over the continent, as an authority in this matter let me state this for the record: You," I pointed an accusing finger at her, "have gone absolutely stark raving mad." My former teammate only rolled her eyes at my declaration. Didn't bother denying the truth, at least. Green little tablets rattled inside the amber-tinted bottle as it was shaken under my nose. I stared down at it, cross-eyed. "This is the best solution you could come up with? Maybe you ARE getting old for the job, baa-chan; this is rather senile, even for you."

The blond woman did not rise to the jibe, even though I saw a nerve on her temple twitch. I had many of her buttons pushed, and she only burst an artery? Maybe I was getting old, too. "And here I was, thinking, 'Jiraiya's going to enjoy this one, the old pervert!'" She sniffed. "Don't be an idiot. I can't resign yet, not with the Rokudaime's hormones going berserk. And he will be the Rokudaime, damn you!" she shouted, foot on her chair, fist raised, as if someone said anything to the contrary. I smiled at her, and gestured for her to continue.

She realized how silly her pose was, and crossed her arms instead, blushing lightly. "But if I leave it as it is … I wouldn't hear the end of it. Hell, I wouldn't let myself hear the end of it." My former teammate shook her head; she sighed, plopping down on her chair. "Think. A Hokage pillowing left and right like – I don't know – an animal in season, for seven days each month, every month; the Elders will have a ballistic fit. They'll surely use that clichéd argument that Naruto IS the Kyuubi, and is therefore a demon and not human. The sad thing is that I couldn't even dispute them, at least this time."

An animal in season, she said. I snorted. If said animal was a rabbit, maybe. Well, actually, it's as animalistic as a hormonal teenager with demonic stamina, a formidable combination, could get. Aside from that, what she said was accurate, I had to admit. Things were going from bad to worse.

She looked at the stacks of reports ready to swamp the room. I could only guess at how long she has to work on all of those papers. All of it needed her approval, her perusal, her stamp and seal; she winced at the headache it would surely bring, rubbing her temples. I knew what she was thinking – Naruto was still priority, above anything else. Paperwork would have to wait until the end of the week of the full moon. "Damn, I need a drink."

Tsunade did always have a low tolerance for the tedious. "You always do," I muttered under my breath, but not too low for her to hear.

"Do you have a death wish, old man?" she growled. "I'm in a mood to play genie."

"Kidding." I raised my arms in defeat, stalling any further threats, whether they were meant as a joke or not; with Tsunade, you're never sure. Time for rhetorical questions. "Those old people are really enjoying making our lives shitty, aren't they? And I suppose it's no use to _persuade _the others to reason." I was not referring to the council who surely would object to our choice of successor to the title of Hokage.

There was a hint of sadistic glee in her voice, though her brown eyes seemed oddly serious, at least, more than what her words called for. "I could have them assassinated, but then, a good sixth of the adult nin population would vanish, if Hyuuga Neji's estimate wasn't exaggerated." It wasn't. Neither of us thought otherwise; she knew as well as I that that particular student of Gai wasn't given to theatrics.

I had to admit, it was rather shocking to learn that Naruto, in his frisky I-am-the-vessel-of-Kyuubi-who-has-been-starving-for-sex-for-a-long-time-and-needs-many-lays-asap romps, some seven days every month from his birthday up to now, had slept with THAT many people. How was he able to reach that number in only twenty-eight or so days?

It might have been the fact that the brat – or maybe Kyuubi; who'd argue who was being what now? – did it during the day, as well as night, or so the Hyuuga told us. And for all those times that the brunette watched his activities, there must be at least several occasions that he wasn't able to do so. From that, using maximum pessimism, Naruto's adventures tallied an average of six times a day, often more than that, and usually with different partners _per_ session.

I shook my head at the thought. What commendable staying power. Granted, this was a case wherein a fox demon was contained in a rampaging pubertal body, but still.

I had to talk to Naruto for my book series.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures_, I guess. "Are you sure that would be enough?" I asked her again, eyeing the dark, capped bottle in her hand suspiciously. I had never been comfortable with medicine of any kind, for reasons unknown to anyone, even to me. Maybe the crazy blond woman had scarred me for life.

She gave me an incredulous look, the kind which could make one feel like an ANBU falling for a trap made by a Genin. Worse. "If you've forgotten, Jiji, my expertise happens to be healing and med work." She shook it under my nose. "I should know what I'm doing, shouldn't I?"

She very well should; else, gods help our immortal souls. "Ah. Yes. Right …" That was stupid of me; not that I would say so, of course. Being an established moron is one thing; admitting it out loud, even to your former teammate who was a witness to it a long time ago, was another. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't need to dignify it with an answer," she told me haughtily, irritated. She did not meet my eyes as she arranged the papers on the desk with a huff. I continued to look at her, eyebrows raised. At the weight of my stare, she relented with a scowl. "Do we have any other choices?"

What any other choices, indeed? I looked down at my swinging legs, pondering.

"_The Ninetails is in rut. This started sometime around last year, early October. I think that the Kyuubi found Naruto's sixteen-year-old body mature enough for demon proclivities." The Hyuuga was nodding; he had helped Tsunade formulate theories on what truly was going on with my student; armed with the knowledge of the brat's gallivants and records of the Inuzuka Clan._

"_I believe s/he tries to keep the hormones from being transmitted to Naruto, but it outs during the week of the full moon."_

_My jaw dropped. It was so simple. Of course. How could I have been so stupid?! I saw the same expression in Kakashi's visible eye. Iruka was a little shocked, mouth parted. But, unlikely as it was, he was the first to recover, the first to speak and ask questions._

"_Why during the week of the full moon, Godaime-sama?"_

_I guessed this question, even though Tsunade had anticipated it, remained unanswered; she didn't have a reply ready. She looked as if she had spent the night thinking about it, though, which was what she did, for sure. It was the brunette who replied._

"_We do not know for sure, Iruka-sensei. But it was believed that the full moon influences demons in several ways we might not know. There is also the fact that the Kyuubi is both male and female, though how that might affect the situation, we have no idea as of now," he added, rather reluctantly._

"_The point is," Tsunade said, steering the conversation back to the more immediate problem, "that Naruto has pillowed with too many people, people who knew him for a demon-vessel." The unstated complications rang loudly in the silence that followed. We were all thinking it. Blackmail. That, among other things, was foremost. "And that is the least of our worries, I'm afraid."_

_The two brunettes looked around, nonplussed. I saw the light of comprehension in Kakashi's visible eye – he had an inkling of what Tsunade was saying, but he wasn't really sure._

_Brown eyes met mine. Healing and sex techniques are correlated, and contrary to popular belief, though both are only for 'support', they are very powerful when used properly. I tilted my head, and she nodded. I knew we were thinking of the same thing. Or, should I say, the same person. He who we had believed to be a rather benign threat, if that wasn't a contradiction of terms. He who was an exceptional medic nin, like Shizune and Sakura, like Tsunade herself._

Yakushi Kabuto._ Akatsuki and Orochimaru's spy, answering to both. Whether he was acting on his own was still undetermined. In spite of myself, I shivered. All he'd need to be able to succeed in capturing Naruto was to have sex with him. For a shinobi of his caliber, it would be child's play to get pass the guards. He could change his scent, and he always had been a charming bastard. And with Naruto's preference for strangers and the Kyuubi's apparent promiscuity … The thought made my skin crawl._

"_So …" Iruka broke the uneasy hush that settled over us. "What do you propose to do?"_

"Well?" I was startled out of my recollections with her snort. "As I've said, assassination is out of the question, Jiji, unless you want to cause a panic and a mutiny at the same time. No? I figured." She crossed her arms. "I'm waiting for an answer, Jiraiya." Her tone hinted that she was expecting none.

"As the Godaime-sama commands." She frowned, as if I were being sarcastic. I wasn't; I was in earnest, actually, but she wouldn't like this. Somehow, I reckoned she would never be able to equate Naruto actually living peacefully with Kyuubi no Youko. This would be why she'd be reluctant to hear me out on this one. But, what the hell? Stranger things had happened than compromise of lifestyle between container and demon (not that the brat knew someone he could compare notes with, but still).

The Ninetails needed pillow action, and I respected that. But it has to be someone who can convince Naruto that he didn't need one-nighters to keep his bed warm – because he had friends who cared (in more ways than one). Of course I wouldn't be doing the talking; what were my skills at peeping for? Other than for my book, I mean.

In order to salvage the Kyuubi and my pupil's love life (not only the sex, so thoughtful of me, don't you think?) – or lack thereof – he had to realize that when he had to – pardon the crassness – fuck someone, that person didn't have to wear a proverbial mask, and go on out the similarly proverbial door without a backward glance.

Was I making any smidgen of sense at all? Should anyone care? Talking to myself gives me license for incoherence.

So, even if I seemed to be totally stark raving mad, at least in my head, it didn't dispute the validity of my brilliant brain child. And the fact I was right was offset by the other fact that the theoretical _someone_ exists.

I knew someone who Naruto should be able to feel comfortable enough with, someone who truly understood and accepted the difference between the demon within and the mortal container; more importantly, someone who can stand up to him, and with him. Two someones, (discounting the Hyuuga kids Neji and Hinata, of course, wonderful people; too bad Hinata didn't know about the Ninetails) as a matter of fact. The one would be ready to help, but it was the other who would be more effective. The problem in the latter's case was, to explain his relationship with Naruto with an '_It's complicated_'would be an understatement of epic proportions. Besides, this concerned politics. Everything gets mucky – and at the same time, simple, too – when you include politics in the equation.

"You want my solution?" I waited for her nod, needling her some as I pretended to think my words over, enjoying the sight of her increasingly impatient mannerisms. "Very well, then, Godaime-sama." I held up the appropriate number of fingers. "Three words."

"Three?" she blinked. I could almost hear her think, _It better not be, "Kill them all," Jiraiya, or, "Icha Icha Violence", or, gods forbid, "Let's have sex"._ I almost smiled.

I nodded. "Yes. Three words. Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto

Emptiness.

Naruto opened his eyes, stretched his arms to shade the glare from the light. He looked at his palms, his fingertips. Clean. They carried a hint of potent masculine musk, undetectable to anyone but him. It was his own unique scent.

No chakra. It was as if the channels themselves were masked from his awareness. It made him feel useless and weak, though how he did that while power surged through his veins, he couldn't fathom.

He couldn't feel it, but he could still wield it; if not effectively. It was similar, in a sense, to what he experienced when Orochimaru fiddled with the seal, but with somewhat direr results. Naruto amused himself by wondering what his Rasengan would look like now, while he was in such a state. Then he remembered what happened when he last tried using his unfelt chakra; to walk on tree branches. Simple enough; he had been able to do that since Team Seven's mission in Wave. He jumped and landed on a branch … The devastation he left in one of the training forests made it look as if Tanuki had rampaged and it took a battle with him and Gamabunta to settle the raccoon demon down.

It was cold. It was hot. It was too much. The cotton sheet that covered him was too light, but that was the only thing his oversensitive skin could tolerate. He felt full, and that kept arousal from making itself known, but knowing his stamina, it would only be a matter of minutes. AGAIN.

Naruto sighed, closed his eyes again, but he didn't like seeing nothing, a reminder of his unfelt chakra, so he stared instead at glass of water beside him, tracking the progress of a drop of condensation on the side as it slid down, joining the pool collecting at the base. He ignored the sealed vial just out of his immediate reach.

_At least it's scentless,_ he thought darkly. The past six hours had been an eternity.

It hurt. How the hell could an absence hurt? But it did. It was a fairly new experience, this loss. The extra-keen senses didn't compensate one whit. What did it matter if the colors are brighter, the smells sharper, if he couldn't even perform his patented Sexy no Jutsu just for kicks?

_This is your choice, kit._

_I know, Kyuubi-san. _It was. His secret – or part of it – was out. When he visited the old hag earlier that day, he was presented with a bottle of pills. If it worked properly, he wouldn't have to deal with the demon's instinctive ire with having to deal his sexual frustration by himself. The blond was ready to do cartwheels then and there; the growl from the back of his head stopped him.

_Complications._

1. He could heal fast because of the Kyuubi, that's been established a long time ago. He didn't get drunk – he couldn't; because of Kyuubi, his metabolism was faster than Chouji's. At least, of things that could be bad for him, like alcohol, the works. Nicotine, opiates, sedatives, laxatives – that included spoiled milk – exited his system almost immediately, if violently. So, the point was that there was a big possibility that the drug might be processed and rendered useless.

If he were immune to the thing, the Kyuubi would graciously forego the idea to fuck with his friends, for this week, at least. That was a comfort, a little, anyway. But it worked, so what the hey. Next.

2. As if the first one was not enough; there has to be another. There were unknown side-effects, and, unlike the first, this particular part was unavoidable. Tsunade made certain Naruto understood this clearly. That is, of course, besides the fact that (3) he might be allergic to the drug, and if that were the case, well, the experiment – for that was what it was – would be postponed for the while being. If it weren't, then, after he was dosed (done in the Hokage's office), he would be accompanied everywhere by a Jounin, for emergencies, whatnot.

As it happened, Hyuuga Neji was the appointed Jounin to baby-sit him. Very good (if one was to ignore the baby-sitting part). His older friend, though, to his disappointment and self-disgust, would be by his side for more than decoration – Naruto couldn't use his chakra effectively, and has a tendency to be caught up in his enhanced senses. In more graphic terms, he couldn't be left alone with a stuffed bunny without blowing himself up, the bunny, and everything in a 200m radius.

_You're not being fair to me or to yourself, kit,_ an irritated yet gentle growl came from the Ninetails.

_I just didn't expect him to react that way. _Naruto clenched his fist, drawing blood. The scent of it stirred Kyuubi. Nine mental tails lashed; the red eyes behind the bars were incongruously sheepish. _I don't break my given word._

_Hmmm. You should have propositioned him directly, instead of sending him increasingly potent pheromones and waiting for him to react. _The demon bared pointed teeth at him, and licked its paws. _Well, you're a learning kit. There's always next time._

Inuzuka Kiba. The blond saw it again, in his mind's eye. If he had this way, there wouldn't be any next time; if the first had been like that, how worse could the next get?

He was wondering what was wrong with Kiba, too. Why didn't he want to go out? Why wasn't he training with Hinata-chan; didn't they have plans for the day? At least, that was what he gathered from her. Shino, too, didn't know what was wrong with Kiba. He gave up his place as the Kazekage's entourage – something he had been looking forward for weeks. But it had been going on for quite some time now, this quasi-illness, he added, for the past several months. But only for a few days or so, Hinata assured him, blushing slightly. It was like that last month. He'll be fine in a week, tops.

One scarlet eye opened. _You're not doing yourself any favors in wallowing in self-pity._

For the past several months, sick for one week. Was there a sense of foreboding when he heard those words? He honestly couldn't recall. All that he knew was when, on his way out of the office himself, Hana brought her unconscious younger brother to the Hokage's office, it wasn't because Kiba was sulking or being an ass. There was something serious going on. And he would find out what it was even if it killed him.

_I should have warned you about it. _A low yip punctuated the reprimand._ Stop punishing yourself, kit._

He hid. He couldn't mask his presence completely, but he could bring his chakra capacity to normal Chuunin level, and alter his chakra signature, not to mention disguise his scent. Just in case. He almost didn't have enough time to transform into a wall hanging when Tsunade entered the room. He cursed himself silently; he had thought that they would use the office, instead of the examination room.

_Kit –_

Kiba wanted to mate with him. No, that wasn't it. He was only drawn by the feminine side of the demon; he didn't pay attention to the male. He didn't recognize Naruto's own scent in the pheromones. Would his friend be mortified if he were able to know that it was Naruto whom he wanted to 'fuck senseless,' as the saying went?

_Naruto –!_

A whiff of clean flesh alerted him of an intruder, but he immediately recognized who it was. When in duty, shinobi take a bath frequently with odorless toiletries – a ninja that couldn't be heard and seen, yet could be recognized by the sickly perfume, distinctive shampoo, or whatever he or she wore on their person, was a useless ninja. He was glad that Neji took that measure as well – his own smell was overtaxing his nose already, no need to add the brunette's in the mix. Still, there lingered an underlying hint of citrus and blue skies and the lush saline humanity that couldn't be scrubbed away. Footsteps. A few seconds later, Neji entered the room.

_Delicious._

His first reaction was to recoil. No, the urge, it was wrong. This was Neji, his close friend. Not his lover, not his fuck buddy, and he would probably run screaming to the opposite direction if he ever knew what he was keeping himself from doing this very moment. Neji was (most probably) as straight as his hair. Besides, even if by some miracle that he was willing things would be different once he knew about the demon fox. If the brunette freaked out on him upon learning about the Ninetails he housed in his body, Naruto wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that he ruined his friendship over this … this mindless fucking spree.

_I don't go back on my given word! That's my way of being a ninja!_

There was that promise he made to Kyuubi.

The brunette navigated his way carefully around the clutter of instant ramen cups, sitting beside his prone figure, chest-level to his blue eyes. On the Jounin's left was the island of peace also known as the table, which currently held writing materials. Neji selected a brush, noted the time, and unfurled the scroll he had taken from his pack. Naruto hated seeing it – it was THIS instance's mission report. "Tsunade-sama is still funding your food for tonight. We could ask Ichiraku to deliver ramen here." Neji glanced at the mess, an amused smile on his lips. An hour or so ago, those were still on the shelves of the grocery; he bought them himself. "If you're still hungry, that is."

_Only for you._ "Not really." The blond made a face, half for the Hyuuga, half for the unbidden thought that surfaced in his mind. "Too tired to be hungry." Was it his imagination, or was he more comfortable to the touch of cotton against his skin? "Think it's about to wear off, anyway." His stomach refuted his decision by giving a low rumble in protest. _It's baa-chan's money, after all. _"Argh. Miso pork, please. Still need food, apparently." He had had enough sustenance to last him 'til next week, but with the medicine in effect, his metabolism was on overdrive. He faced a choice which was no choice at all – shovel food down his gullet to sustain his more-intense-than-normal-libido, or have his chakra drained slowly to keep his body alive, which would kill him eventually after two hours. So he had to eat like Chouji, and after that, eat some more.

Neji only nodded. It was the more inconvenient side effect. His brush moved fast along a fresh column. "If it's about to wear off, good." He raised his eyebrows at the bottles by Naruto's feet, which azure eyes regarded with disgust. "How many?"

"Four bottles," he added scathingly, "and I wonder why I need sustenance."

The brush stilled. "Four? In six hours?"

"More or less a liter. Yes, I know." The smell on his fingers was almost gone now. The drug was definitely wearing off. The notion of more food was slightly nauseating. "Neji, I can't smell what they're cooking three streets away. I think my senses are stabilizing already. I don't think I'm …" he looked sideways at the Jounin, who was thoughtfully regarding him. "What?"

The brunette was silent for a while, as if waiting for something, before he asked, "Why?"

Funny. Now that he couldn't feel the exact temperature of the room, or hear the steady inhales and exhales of Neji beside him, he became more conscious of his state of undress. Granted, he was still covered with a sheet up to his neck, but underneath it, he only wore his most comfortable flames-and-whirls boxers. He could feel that unnerving Hyuuga gaze on him, and it was …

_Thrilling._

"Why do you do it with them?" Neji whispered. There was a tremor in his normally composed voice that frightened Naruto in its sincerity. "Yes, I know about the others. They mean nothing to you, other than to sate the Kyuubi's carnality." His gaze hardened; stubborn, as always. "And if you think I'm going to run when you tell me that you're a container, it's too late. I've drawn my conclusions since the first Chuunin Exams." Some of his ferocity left his tone, giving way to gentleness. "Please. Tell me. Why do you do it with strangers who hate you for being a demon-vessel?"

He could have feigned innocence, as was his wont. He could have chosen to misinterpret the question, to use his condition as an excuse. But he owed this one – brave enough to face him with the knowledge that froze others in terror – the truth.

"This is between Kyuubi-san and me. I don't want to bring my friends to this." Naruto tried not to look away, but he failed. "I don't want to hurt you."

The words were barely out of his lips when Neji kissed him. The less rational part of him thought that even though the kiss looked terribly awkward, it was exquisite. The more rational was silenced when a questing tongue moved to stroke his lower lip a little forcefully, scraping his lower teeth. Without thought, Naruto opened his mouth, taking care to only move his head side to side, feeling the fluttering of Neji's breath on his chin and neck. _So this is how it feels to drown in Neji._

_Neji. _The demon fox bared its teeth, drawing out the two syllables in a contented growl. _Neji._

"No!"

The blond didn't realize he spoke aloud; it was only when he noticed that the sheet had fallen away, and that he was sitting up, that he did. The brunette was staring at him with hurt, hurt and determination. It confused him.

_I didn't want to hurt my friends!_

"Every time you go to them," Neji said, drawing closer to him, placing a cool hand on the visible seal on his stomach, "every time you cry out for the pleasure they give you, I die, little by little, inside." White eyes followed the contour of the whirls, then a finger. He sank down to his knees, to Naruto's disbelief. He caught sight of them in a faraway mirror, and his resolve almost crumbled then and there. Neji noted this, and was obviously pleased. "If you will not take me for a lover, you cannot make my choices for me."

He tugged the boxers down; reaching for a glass bottle, he did a quick job of getting the after-drug sample, putting it all inside the vial, capping it closed. Naruto watched helplessly, limp and useless, as the Jounin tended to him; he knew that the Godaime would have a fit if it didn't arrive intact, or if it were contaminated.

The brunette waited patiently as the blond came down from his high. When the azure eyes were focused on him once more, he continued, tracing the heaving seal with one hand, steadying him with the other.

"Every time you do it with someone not me, I assure you, you will be doing opposite of what you sought to do." Naruto was stirring again; damn the demonic stamina. He would have thought that his arousal would be more under his control after tonight's performance, but here he was, still raring to go. "What does the Kyuubi say? Hmm?" His lips left a trail of liquid fire from where it brushed his tanned skin.

_The lust-driven demon is in concord._ "Neji …" _His hair feels like silk._ "I …"

"Without art. Without love. I'm not like them." Wet heat engulfed his weeping shaft, and though the brunette was silenced, a steadily weakening part of him that continued to berate was destroyed by a light scrape of blunt nails against his buttocks. Neji was taking it all, taking it deep, swallowing constantly to fight gag reflex. It was a heavenly sight, and soon enough, it proved too much. Naruto barely kept himself from collapsing on top of the Jounin as he came, hands almost bruising on his shoulders.

Gods knew that he had experienced this before, with men, with women. It was as the brunette said, without art or love. Not one came close to the pure hunger of Neji's touch, to the unadulterated elation on his face, peaceful in repose as the blond sat back on the couch he had been occupying earlier. For a few moments, he would not think of the consequences of his actions. For a while, he would sit there, with Neji's head on his lap, stroking the lustrous brown hair, feeling content with his monthly arrangements with the demon fox. For a while, the Jounin by his side would be a friend, a lover, and he would not regret this – or so Naruto deluded himself to think.

"I'm not afraid, you know." Blue eyes blinked; the brunette knelt up and kissed him, again (in a conventional position this time). "Of what you are."

_I like our scent on him, our taste on him, kit,_ an approving growl came from the fox.

He wished, he desperately wished, that he could believe him. "No? I am."

"Aah." Neji just gave him a heartbreaking smile. "Think on my words. I'll be waiting." He stood up, saluting formally, Jounin to apprentice-Hokage. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

Kakashi

"Sensei didn't think of it in these terms," he spoke musingly. Iruka raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hmm? What was that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up from the bed to where Iruka was grading papers. "The Yondaime didn't think of the demon-vessel relationship in such terms." He shrugged. "Besides, even if he did, I'm pretty sure he didn't expect Naruto to be hated by the village and all." He rolled his visible eye dramatically. "Such a happy-go-lucky guy, that Yondaime."

Iruka hid a chuckle behind a cough. Speaking of happy-go-lucky-ness, it seemed that one pupil was doing his best to perpetuate his sensei's image. To think that a long time ago, said student was a boo-boo stickler for rules! Before he choked to death in trying hard not to laugh, the brunette looked at the bedside clock with a concerned look on his face. "It's almost ten o'clock. Do you think –"

He was cut off by the sound of knocking on the window. Not even bothering to consider whether he was decent or not, the white-haired Jounin opened the window to admit the newcomer. After all, he had recognized the chakra signature. But he made sure that he had his face mask on, of course.

"Neji had standing orders to report to me as soon as Naruto can fend for himself. Jiraiya's there, now," he said, by way of explanation. "Good evening, Neji." He smelled of … well, the two of the Sannin did warn them, didn't they?

The brunette inclined his head politely. "Kakashi-san. Iruka-san."

He took the package – four bottles and a vial?! – along with the mission report. "I'll take this to the Godaime immediately. She'll want to see you."

Neji nodded. Before Iruka could even ask, he said, "Naruto's okay, but he's dead tired. He'd be sick of ramen when he wakes up, though, probably."

The Chuunin rolled his eyes with a snort. "Not likely, but I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Neji-kun." He inclined his head.

Kakashi pulled his jacket over his uniform. Tsunade-sama would have a ballistic fit if he showed up there in his pajamas without even his Jounin jacket. "Oh, and before I forget, Neji," he smiled apologetically, "after your audience with the Godaime, the Kazekage would wish to speak with you."

The only indication of surprise was the slight widening of his white eyes. "Of course." He disappeared with a puff of smoke. Iruka frowned, tapping a pen absently against his lower lip. Kakashi shook his head. "Later," he promised, and teleported to the office of the Hokage.

Gaara

"Ah." The Kazekage regarded the Hyuuga over steepled fingers, who had paused for a sip of water. "So that was why Inuzuka Kiba was … not there."

"We're sorry for the inconvenience."

His smile of amusement was hidden from view by his hands. "Kankurou drove us to a distraction."

_He had been watching his brother brood – sulk, more like it – for the last five minutes, as they retired for the night in their tent. Two pairs of green eyes met; the blonde shook her head, raising both eyebrows inquiringly. He shook his head. No, Temari had done her part. It was time to do his._

_He approached his brother silently, sitting by his side. They did not speak for a while, before one broke the silence._

"_Why isn't he here?" he growled rather petulantly, glaring at nothing in particular. "He promised me he'd be part of our escort to Konoha."_

_Their elder sister only rolled her eyes and left them to their 'boy talk'._

"_His proxy told us that he's indisposed." And his brother had almost strangled aforementioned proxy, to the ire of their elder sister. "We'll be there tomorrow morning. You'll see him, then."_

"No one knows but us."

"Us?" Gaara studied the Jounin carefully. _Why … Then it means that he was the chosen mate of Kyuubi? He doesn't bear a mark or a token I recognize … but then, I no longer am a container for Shuukaku._ "Who are _us_?"

"The Godaime, Jiraiya-sama, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san, me and you. Most likely, Shizune-san, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen." His voice went dangerously soft. "The others have their memories wiped clean."

The redhead nodded. He could only guess at the amount of energy and effort expended in that avenue, but with that many people, there was really no other option. No wonder the Hokage's apprentices were looking somewhat haggard. Only medics could have performed what they did, with immediate results. "And now, you're asking for my help." Because before, he had been a vessel, for the One-tailed Raccoon Demon. Very well; even if he weren't, it was his duty as his friend to help Naruto. "Have you tried to build him a harem? With people who had the right views, of course."

"Judging from his reaction towards Kiba …" Neji waved a hand. "He finds the idea repugnant and vulgar."

_But he doesn't have any scruples with pillowing around with strangers. If Akatsuki __– or what was left of them – __hears about this, they'll surely throw a party. _"Do you have an idea why?"

The Hyuuga regarded him silently, weighing his words. A faint blush tinged his cheeks, as he seemed to reach a decision. "Well, actually …"

Jiraiya

"Uzumaki Naruto!!!"

I winced. I didn't think I'd ever hear the Kazekage raise his voice, especially now that he was free of his duty as a container. I made a prudent exit before my student could protest, keeping a safe distance between me and the brat's apartment, near enough for emergencies, far enough to live.

The Kazekage, otherwise known as Sabaku no Gaara, stormed the blonde's apartment with his requisite sand, flying white and blue robes and all, followed by a self-satisfied Hyuuga. They cornered the brat in his room. Perfect. And Naruto was only half-dressed. This was getting interesting by the moment. I propped my monocular between my knees and pulled out one of my drafts for my next book sequel. This would be fun.

"Gaara!" Oh, he was a hilarious sight when flustered, Naruto was. "You're here! I didn't know you'd be visiting Konoha –"

The Kazekage wasn't one to waste time; he advanced until he had backed my student against the bed, almost sitting on him. Ah, kids these days. When I was a kid …

"What is this I hear about you," Gaara growled, sand in threatening tendrils over his head, "refusing to fuck Inuzuka Kiba because he's you're friend and that he'll probably go screaming his head off the morning after when he realizes that he not only fucked you, but that YOU is actually a demon-container you?"

Naruto gaped at the assault. I chuckled. The brunette remained on the background, arms folded. He has had his say the night before, after all.

"And that you refused to accept Hyuuga Neji's proposal because you –" he jabbed a finger at Naruto's chest, "would rather have sex with people who think that you're crap?"

"It's not that!" he shouted, straining against the redhead's weight. Yet, he didn't try to shove him off. "You've got it all wrong."

Gaara acted as if he didn't hear him. "Didn't you even think that we, your friends, that you don't want to associate with, are only concerned about you? What if that pretty girl at your mercy was Kabuto on a mission? What if the next men to tie you up would be Itachi and Kisame? Did you even think of it in that way?"

"Well …" he huffed, rather put out. I was sure he thought of it, but he's just damn pigheaded. (I'd slowly flay alive anyone who'd say, "Like someone else I could mention.") "I'm not that stupid, Gaara."

Ignoring that statement, the Kazekage turned away from the indignant blond for a moment, getting up from his comfortable perch. "What do you think, Hyuuga Neji-san? A harem for this particular fox-container?"

The brunette spoke for the first time since he arrived at the apartment. "Yes, exactly. How many? Would just two be fine, Kazekage-sama?" He began stripping off his clothes.

"Perfect." The redhead shrugged out of his official robes.

"Gaara. Neji." All the protestations in the world did not stop the two, but Naruto's serious tone did it. Ah, at least he was not spouting that "I don't want to bring my friends to this mess" crap. "I … I want you to know that I appreciate this, I really do, but this might not last and …"

"Unlike you," he commented wryly, as they both moved closer to the resigned blond, "my demon used to be half-sealed. I know how it goes."

Neji smiled. "We'd still be your friends when you wake up tomorrow. More. Never, ever, less."

Naruto's nails lengthened, tipped claws, his eyes turning into a bright red. But it was still his eyes. Neji and Gaara had won.

He touched both their faces, looked into their eyes. The Ninetails was staring at them, face to face. No one flinched.

And I, up in my hiding place, smiled.

I never did figure out how three people could kiss properly at the same time, but suffice to say, those three did it. It was got even more interesting after that. Those kids could give Orochimaru, master pervert, a run for his money.

Though NO ONE has tongue skills like he did.

"Shout, Naruto." Gaara withdrew his fingers from inside the blonde's mouth, amused at the whimpers and muffled moans he was making. "Let them know it's us. Not some assholes you picked up from somewhere. Us. The Hyuuga's pride and the Godaime Kazekage."

Neji laughed, sending vibrations along Naruto's shaft. He tugged the redhead down with him. He let go with a loud smack that made my student groan and twitch. "You'd want to be here, Oh-respectable-Kazekage-sama. He's close."

The redhead grinned wickedly. "So this means …" He kissed Neji, trapping the heated length of Naruto's flesh between their dueling lips and tongue, moving in tandem. Two hands traced the seal, again visible in stark black strokes on the blonde's muscled stomach. Two forefingers stretched his nether orifice, probing the velvet heat for that place that would drive the now constantly moaning blond bucking wild.

Naruto came violently. Pearly droplets shone in Neji's long brown hair; he licked where his tongue could reach on his face, and saw that the redhead was doing the same. He raised an eyebrow at the vivid black seal, flecked with seed. They cleaned the blond thoroughly with languorous sweeps their tongues before snuggling up to him for one last kiss and a post-coital nap.

"Double dear," Naruto whispered, before the extra-Kyuubi features left him. I faintly wondered why the sheets were not in strips, and why the floor had no scratch art. Maybe next time.

It had been a long day for all (though I daresay Naruto, ungodly staying power and all, was ready for another round before his lovers fell asleep), so I'm pretty sure they'd stay that way for the rest of the morning. I folded up my monocular and tucked my notes away. I gathered good data today.

Time to report this to the Godaime.

"Ne, Kakashi?"

He'd been trying to peer over my shoulder to see what I was writing, of course.

"Hn?"

I grinned. "Do you think that Uchiha kid will throw a fit when he learns of this?"


End file.
